On va pas se prendre la tête… quoique ?
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot, yaoi] Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ? Bienvenue dans une petite tranche de vie de...


**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Genre : euh… aucune idée XD **

**Rating : T parce que faut lire d'abord. **

**Pour qui : Pour Noan tiens, parce que j'ai lu « aveugle » et que ça m'a inspiré un truc qui n'a rien à voir avec sa fic et pourtant si, un petit peu ! **

**Résumé : hypocrisie toute masculine, sanscrupulisme aigu. **

**Petit mot : parfois c'est autobiographique XD, mais parfois seulement. **

**Petit mot bis : c'est une suite alternative d' »humeurs coquines » mais vraiment alternative quoi XD et vous n'avez pas besoin de la lire pour comprendre. **

* * *

* * *

**On va pas s'prendre la tête… quoique ? **

¤

**Appartement de Duo Maxwell, Bruxelles, AC 206. **

¤

Quand Heero et moi on a commencé à être ensemble il y a un an on se l'est joué blasé.

Ouais, ouais, blasé. Avec des règles et tout et tout pour pas faire comme les autres à se prendre le chou pour des conneries.

On n'avait pas le temps pour ça, voyons.

Le genre :

_« Flash-back un an plus tôt, bureau d'un Duo Maxwell plus qu'occupé à vérifier les conclusions de l'un de ses hommes ». _

¤

- Duo, faut qu'on parle.

- Quoi Yuy ? Ton corps est en pleine croissance ?

- …

- Oh ça va fait pas cette gueule.

- Je ne fais pas la gueule.

- Ah merde c'est vrai c'est naturel. Si c'est pour le rapport il est fait et transféré sur ton portable. Tu peux le consulter.

- Hn.

- Maintenant tu bouges, j'ai du taf et tu me fais perdre du temps.

- Ce n'est pas sur le rapport. C'est sur ce qui s'est passé hier. Avec le champagne.

- Quoi ? Quand tu t'es pochtronné et que tu m'as sauté dessus alors que je te raccompagnais bien gentiment ?

- Hn.

- Remets-toi, vieux, j'étais consentant, tu étais consentant, on a passé du bon temps. Fin de l'histoire.

¤

N'est-ce pas ?

¤

- Hn. Tu es parti tôt.

- Ouais patate. C'était pas parce que je t'en voulais mais parce que je commençais avant toi. Le planning ne ment pas.

- Hn. Décolle tes yeux de l'écran et regarde-moi quand je te parle.

- T'es pas chiant toi.

- Bon. Tu ne changes pas de réaction après une nuit avec moi alors qu'on travaille ensemble.

- Putain qu'est-ce que tu parles ? Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais te harceler et pleurer sur ton paillasson ?

- Non mais cela aurait pu changer les choses. Je suis surpris.

- Il y a que je connais ton cul et que je sais ce que tu vaux au pieu. Après c'était super quoi, si on recommence pas c'est dommage mais c'est tout.

- Et si on recommence ?

- Ah ? Tu veux…

¤

Oh lumière dans la nuit.

Duo Maxwell pouvait avoir besoin de deux branchements de neurones de temps en temps.

On lui pardonnera, la fatigue, sûrement.

¤

- …

- Oh, je sors pas avec les collègues.

- Moi non plus. Mais je peux coucher avec sans problèmes s'ils ne font pas d'histoires.

- Moi aussi. Alors on est d'accord ?

- Hm.

- Il faudra donc définir…

- … des règles. C'est ce que j'allais dire, Heero.

- Hn. Je fais ce que je veux, tu fais ce que tu veux.

- Evident.

- Le boulot peut me bouffer mon temps c'est mon problème.

- Ouais. Si t'es pas content ben tu te casses.

- Je vois mes amis/collègues quand je veux.

¤

Normal, non ?

¤

- Heero ?

- Hm ?

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de sortir avec toi ?

- On ne sort pas ensemble, c'est juste une mise au point. Coucher ensemble peut rendre trop possessif.

- C'est vrai autant être clair. On n'est pas exclusif.

- En toute honnêteté je pense que tu auras du mal à voir d'autres personnes.

- Quoi tu te crois si bon, Heero ?

- C'est ce que tu m'as dit quand tu croyais que je dormais « je ne survivrais pas si… »

- Tu m'as dit la même chose.

- Nous serons donc exclusifs mais pas trop.

- Oui. Et la possessivité à outrance et la jalousie à deux balles ça ne va pas être possible hein Heero ?

¤

Des échanges de bons procédés.

Tout partait d'une bonne intention !

¤

- La terre entière n'a pas besoin de savoir que je sors avec toi.

- Mais on ne sort pas ensemble Heero !

- Justement. Donc tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que personne ne sache qu'on ne sort pas ensemble.

- Parfaitement.

- Tu ne me colles pas, je ne te colle pas.

- Yep.

- Hn.

- Tu remets pas en question ma vie/mon rangement/mon attitude, si tu cherches à me changer tu dégages c'est pas moi que tu veux.

- Duo, on ne sort pas ensemble.

- C'est vrai ! Mais on ne sait jamais, je te connais. Déjà qu'on est potes tu me donnes ton avis quand je te le demande pas…

- Tu fais la même chose.

- Ouais mais ça va pas le faire. Et puis sous prétexte qu'on est collègues tu l'ouvres aussi sur mon boulot…

- Tu fais pareil.

¤

Oops ?

¤

- Ouais ben c'est mort. Là on est… ben on est quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'on est, je sais ce qu'on fait. Et on se fait du bien. Ça te va ?

- ça me va très bien… doucement, Heero, retourne travailler.

- J'ai fini… tu finis quand ?

- D'ici une demi heure maxi, pourquoi ?

- Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?

- Je dois voir Hilde à 22h, on va se mater un film au ciné.

- Il est 19h00. Tu as autre chose de prévu ?

- Non… Hey, pourquoi tu verrouilles la porte ? Et pourquoi tu te… oh…

- Je devrais déboutonner ma chemise plus souvent, c'est un bon moyen pour que tu te taises.

- …

- Maintenant… je te repose la question. Tu as autre chose de prévu avant de voir Hilde ?

- ¤ gasp ¤ Oui… toi…

- Sage réponse.

**¤**

**Plus tard sous la douche des Preventers, alors que Duo, épuisé et comblé, se préparait à aller rejoindre Hilde.**

¤

Une douche blanche, blanche, comme la page d'une nouvelle vie.

Des robinets gris comme les souvenirs que l'on tourne à son avantage parfois.

De l'eau qui court sur un corps svelte et pâle, trop de missions internes, pas assez de soleil, pas assez de tout depuis un certain temps déjà.

Un corps musclé finement, caressé par de longues gouttes de part en part.

D'abord la tête inclinée vers le haut, les mèches rebelles plaquées sur le front, les yeux fermés, le nez en trompette, la bouche souriante en toutes circonstances.

Puis la gorge, le cou, les clavicules, les pectoraux, le torse, le ventre, le sexe, les cuisses, les jambes, les pieds.

Et curieusement, l'arrière du crâne, les cheveux, les épaules, le dos, le creux des reins et les fesses ne sont touchés en dernier.

Curieusement non. Tout dépend de la position sous la douche. Tout dépend, vraiment.

Une porte que l'on ouvre sans bruit.

Un courant d'air.

Des bras qui viennent entourer un corps mouillé.

Une tension.

¤

- Lâche-moi.

- Non.

- Heero... je vais être en retard...

- Hn. On a encore un peu de temps.

- Hee...

¤

_« Fin du Flash-back ». _

¤

Tout était ordonné, chronométré, millimétré.

On y croyait et tout.

Vous vous dîtes qu'on était cons ?

Et vous aviez raison !

Les super résolutions de non prise de tête, la planification à deux crédits pour t'empêcher d'être saoulé ne tient pas la route.

Quoi qu'il arrive ce ne sont pas sur les trucs les plus sérieux que ça pète, en premier.

C'est sur le ridicule.

C'est sur le truc sur lequel on s'est mis d'accord.

C'est sur le truc qu'on avait planifié.

Rien ne te prépare à mettre les pieds dans le plat.

Tu y viens tout naturellement avec la routine et tout plein de choses qui ne rentrent pas en ligne de compte quand tu commences à être avec quelqu'un.

¤

_« Flash-back six mois après la première conversation » _

¤

**Chez Duo : **

¤

-Heero, t'en as encore pour longtemps ?

- Hn, je dois finir.

- C'est bon je me casse.

- Pourquoi ? « Le boulot peut me bouffer mon temps c'est mon problème ». Tu te rappelles ?

- Ouais. Mais tu m'as pas fait venir pour que je te regarde bosser. Et ça c'est mon problème quand il s'agit de mon temps.

- J'ai presque fini.

- Tu dis ça depuis une heure.

- Oui mais là, c'est vrai.

- … je vais appliquer le « si je suis pas content je me casse ». Salut.

¤

Heero n'avait pas rattrapé Duo ce soir-là, non, il s'était contenté de finir son travail.

Le lendemain ils s'étaient vu comme si de rien n'était, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas là pour se prendre la tête.

Soit ils se disaient ciao, soit ils passaient sur l'événement.

Comme ils ne sortaient pas ensemble mais couchaient ensemble, ils avaient zappé.

C'était tout de même leur première dispute.

¤

**Quelques semaines après, dans un fast-food : **

¤

- Duo ? Duo Maxwell ? C'est toi ?

- Kevin Clyde ? ça fait une paye mon vieux ! Roh le soleil a blondi tes cheveux… et t'as pris des muscles, tiens !

- Toi aussi Duo, toi aussi… comment ça va ? Et Howard ? Il porte toujours ses chemises immondes ?

- Ouais !

- Bon tu fais quoi là ?

- On allait manger. Et retourner travailler.

- Oh. Désolé…

- C'est Heero. Un copain.

- …

- … ah je vais vous laisser. Tiens ma carte ! Y a toutes mes coordonnées dessus. On s'appelle ?

- Pas de problème, Kev. Ah j'ai pas de carte sur moi… 'ro tu peux me donner mon tel ? je retiens jamais le numéro…

- Non.

- …

- …

¤

Le vent était extrêmement frais dans le fast-food…

Et pourtant la clim ne fonctionnait pas et il faisait 30 degrés dehors.

¤

- Je ne me rappelle pas non plus.

- Ok… et tu as ton portable sur toi ?

- Je l'ai laissé au bureau, Duo. Désolé Kevin.

- Pas grave Heero, content de te connaître. Duo, à la prochaine, appelle-moi, hein ?

- Salut Kev'…

- …

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Mon hamburger a refroidi pendant votre conversation et nous devons repartir. Il a bouffé la pause-déjeuner et je n'ai presque rien avalé.

- Rien ne t'interdisait de manger pendant que c'était chaud. Au fait ton portable sonne. Tu sais, celui que tu avais oublié au bureau.

- Ce n'est pas mon portable qui sonne.

- Je suis en train de le faire sonner. C'est ma sonnerie appropriée. Me prends pas pour un con. Oh, tu rougis. Tant mieux, tu as honte.

- … et c'est quoi cette présentation ? « Un copain ». Je ne suis pas ton copain. Et je ne suis pas un copain comme lui. Tu as couché avec lui ?

- Mais ma parole t'es jaloux ?

- Non. Tu peux voir qui tu veux.

- Trop aimable.

- Mais lui tu le vois pas. On en reparlera plus tard, on doit reprendre, là.

- Ok on est sortis ensemble.

- Dans sa tête vous êtes toujours ensemble, ça se voit à son regard.

¤

**Ils se firent la gueule toute la journée au bureau et reprirent la conversation en allant chez Duo : **

¤

- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais faut que j'appelle Kev', que mon numéro s'affiche sur son portable.

- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que tu le vois.

- Oh, t'es encore avec ça ? On n'est pas censés faire ce qu'on veut ? Et la terre entière n'est pas obligée de savoir…

- Personne ne sait mais Kevin a compris et cela ne l'a pas empêché de tenter.

- Et la jalousie à deux balles…

- Je ne suis pas jaloux. Sa tête ne me revient pas. Il est louche.

- Et toi tu es pathétique.

- La dernière fois que j'ai vu Réléna tu étais pathétique aussi.

- Nan mais tu t'es vuhmmmph ! Je protestehmpph hmmm arrête de m'embrashhhmmphh ! Je suis fâché !

- Tu m'as fait une scène. Tu ne m'en faisais pas avant, quand… quand on ne se faisait pas du bien. Au contraire tu l'aimais beaucoup.

- Je ne t'ai pas fait une scène. ¤ aaaaaah ¤ Je n'étais pas jaloux. ¤ ooooooohhh ¤ Et je l'aime beaucoup mais elle m'énerve c'est tout ! Arrête Heee ¤ langue sur la pomme d'Adam ¤

- … ¤ baiser dans le cou, mains entre les cuisses ¤ tu veux pas ?

- Heero la colère c'est un bon moteur pour le sexe mais merde quoi je te parle sérieusement et tu me hm… oui derrière l'oreille, recommence… salaud tu me fais perdre mes mots.

- Tant mieux.

¤

**Dans le lit de Duo, là où se résolvaient toutes les disputes, après s'être savamment et mutuellement épuisés. **

¤

- Nan mais sans blagues !

- J'ai sommeil, Duo…

- M'enfous tu m'as fait chié ! Tu m'as parlé de Réléna, tu m'as dit que j'étais pathétique et jaloux.

- C'est toi qui a commencé ce midi à 13h54.

- Hmph mais c'était pas pareil.

- …

- Ronfle pas ! J'ai rien contre Réléna, au contraire !

- Ah bon ?

- C'est juste qu'elle a cette manie de ne parler qu'à toi quand on est deux dans la pièce et d'arriver systématiquement quand on est tous les deux et presque occupés.

- Hn ? Et le fait que tu m'ai interdit de la voir en dehors des heures de bureau ?

- Dégage ce sourire de ta face. Réléna a tendance à oublier que tu ne lui appartiens pas.

- Oh ? Et à qui j'appartiens alors ?

- A … ben à toi-même, patate.

¤

Et Duo s'était retourné en guise de bonne nuit, nu et rouge passion/colère.

Heero s'était approché de lui et s'était endormi en le prenant dans ses bras.

Fâchés mais pas au point de s'enlacer.

Quand ils dormaient ensemble et qu'ils commençaient en même temps, ils partaient en même temps.

Ce jour-là était un jour comme ça.

Duo ouvrait la porte à Heero pendant que celui-ci prenait son ordinateur portable et celui de Duo, qu'il allait oublié parce qu'il oubliait des choses quand il était contrarié.

¤

- Tiens.

- Merci. Attends bouge pas, ta cravate est mal resserrée.

- …

- Je peux faire de longues réunions…

- Hm ?

- Réléna… Duo tu m'étrangles.

- Hm. C'est fait pour.

- …

- J'ai compris, je rappelle pas Kevin.

- Hn. ¤ sourire satisfait ¤

- Mais tu me saoules.

- Hn.

- Heero ?

- Hm ?

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de sortir avec toi ?

- On ne sort pas ensemble, c'est juste une mise au point. Tu ne veux pas que je vois Réléna. Je ne veux pas que tu vois Kevin.

- Un échange de bons procédés ?

- Hn.

¤

**De** **retour chez Heero, quelques mois après : **

¤

Cela faisait huit mois qu'ils se faisaient du bien et pendant tout ce temps ils avaient pris des habitudes même s'ils ne l'avaient pas spécialement cherché.

Ils se ménageaient du temps à eux, se mâtaient le film du dimanche soir, déjeunaient ensemble tous les jeudis et samedi et comataient sur le canapé de l'un ou de l'autre.

Ils s'offraient deux trois trucs de temps en temps, l'un avait besoin d'un frigo l'autre en achetait, la cuisinière tombait en panne, elle était remplacée.

Ils parlaient et c'était agréable, de pas énormément de choses mais ils en apprenaient l'un sur l'autre.

Ils s'apprenaient tout simplement, ne se voyaient pas énormément en dehors du bureau, avaient instauré une sorte de routine.

Personne ne savait qu'il n'y avait rien à savoir, voyons.

Personne ne se doutait qu'il n'y avait pas anguille sous roche.

Ils n'étaient pas voyants ! Ils étaient juste aveugles.

Aveugles à ce qu'ils commençaient à ressentir l'un pour l'autre.

Il leur avait fallu huit mois pour comprendre, alors que Duo avait énormément d'affaires chez Heero, affaires de rechange, bibelots et même chat qu'il fallait nourrir quand même.

Et quand on passait régulièrement quelques jours chez quelqu'un qui vous faisait du bien, au bout d'un moment il y avait des petites frictions.

Mais oui, ces fameux réajustements qui ne devaient pas arriver puisqu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble.

Ces fameuses prises de tête qui arrivaient pour un oui, pour un non…

Pour du rangement…

Les disputes les plus dures étaient très souvent les plus bêtes. Mauvaise journée, goutte qui fait déborder le vase, patience à bout, boulettes, tir à vue.

Mauvaise, mauvaise journée pour les deux. Un cas perdu. Des hommes à terre, vivant mais dans le coma.

Difficile, difficile et boucs émissaires.

C'était plus facile de s'en prendre aux plus proches.

Même si on ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de la proximité de l'autre à ce moment-là.

Cet autre à portée de cri, à portée du cœur.

¤

- DUO TU FAIS CHIER !

- … Heero ?

- Tu as encore laissé traîner tes chaussettes sales, j'ai failli tomber et j'ai vrillé mon transfo et grillé la mémoire de mon portable. T'en as pas marre de foutre le bordel ?

- Désolé.

- Hn.

¤

Pendant que Heero était en train de réparer son portable, dans sa chambre, Duo était en train de ranger ses affaires.

Celles qui traînaient et celles qui ne traînaient pas.

Il avait récupéré les chaussettes qui se baladaient sous le canapé noir, à côté des commodes beiges et dans le panier à linge propre bleu et blanc comme la salle de bains.

Il avait récupéré ses chemises, son pyjama noir, sa brosse à dents, son lecteur mp 3000, tout.

Il restait le dvd qui était resté dans l'appareil.

Il y avait des jours où les mots atteignaient plus que d'autres et où on se sentait au bord des larmes de rage, de tristesse, d'impuissance.

Des jours où on était un peu hypersensible, à fleur de peau.

Mais les larmes restèrent à l'intérieur parce que les garçons ne pleuraient pas pour des conneries.

Les gens qui ne sortaient pas ensemble n'avaient pas à se disputer pour des conneries.

N'avaient pas à se disputer tout court.

N'avaient pas à se parler comme ça.

Pourquoi subir ça de la part de quelqu'un qui n'était rien ?

¤

- Duo ?

¤

Duo avait récupéré toutes ses affaires et était en train de sortir le dvd du lecteur.

Heero, qui avait fini de ruminer et de réparer ce qui était réparable – de toutes façons il avait un backup – était venu dans le salon, pas pour chercher Duo, mais pour récupérer le transformateur grillé qu'il avait laissé pour le jeter méthodiquement à la poubelle.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit le gros sac de Duo.

Au début il avait cru qu'il avait une longue mission, puis il s'était aperçu que les bibelots ne partaient pas en mission en même temps que lui.

Qu'il n'y avait pas la fameuse chaussette.

Que tout était propre à faire peur. Très peur.

Il était en train de le quitter.

Non. On ne quittait pas quelqu'un qui…

Merde aux étiquettes. Duo était puéril, ridicule. Il lui avait dit de ranger ses affaires !

Duo était en train de lui faire mal.

Et il fallait soigner cette douleur avant qu'elle ne s'amplifie, s'aggrave.

Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Alors il s'était approché à pas de loup derrière lui et l'avait enlacé par derrière. Ils étaient tous les deux en uniforme, Duo était un peu plus petit que lui. Duo sentait bon.

Duo serrait un peu bêtement le dvd qu'il avait entre ses mains, le dernier film qu'ils avaient vu ensemble avachis sur le canapé.

Le retour des tomates tueuses, avec George Clooney.

Comme c'était romantique.

¤

- Duo. Je t'ai dit de faire du rangement, pas de déménager.

- Je ne peux pas déménager si je n'habite pas chez toi.

- Sans blagues ? Tu as vu le nombre d'affaires que tu as ?

- Raison de plus pour les ranger, tiens.

¤

Duo avait essayé de se dégager mais il n'avait pas été assez convaincant.

¤

- Duo je n'aurais pas dû…

- Et je ne devrais pas avoir mal comme ça quand tu es en colère. Encore plus pour des conneries. C'est pas bien ce qui se passe, on se prend la tête.

- …

- On avait un plan ! C'est parti en cacahuète !

- …

- Tu remets pas en question ma vie/mon rangement/mon attitude, si tu cherches à me changer tu dégages c'est pas moi que tu veux, c'est ce que j'ai dit tu te rappelles, ben je vais m'y tenir.

¤

Un baiser sur la tempe.

¤

- Ne t'en vas pas. C'est toi que je veux.

- Et moi je veux pas de toi ! Tu veux me changer !

- Non, je veux juste que tu ranges.

¤

Duo pouffa.

Il n'avait aucune envie de rire.

Il avait les mains qui tremblaient, son corps sentait le changement.

Il s'étaient déjà disputé bien sûr, les portes avaient déjà claqué, mais jamais des vêtements n'avaient été pris en otages.

Avant il n'y avait pas de vêtements, juste des corps nus qui se faisaient l'amour.

En huit mois, une vie à deux s'était créée.

Et un sac énorme avait été rempli.

On avait pas besoin d'autant de vêtements pour faire l'amour.

On n'avait pas besoin de bibelots non plus.

Parfois, il suffisait d'observer les choses pour comprendre les évolutions d'une relation.

Duo s'était fait baiser en beauté et il y avait de quoi avoir peur.

Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer et de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts.

Il était en train de se noyer dans une mer bleue de Prusse.

Et merde. Il était amoureux.

Et vite. Il allait falloir fuir.

Ce n'était pas dans le contrat.

¤

- Si je suis pas content je me casse, hein ?

- Hm.

¤

Un baiser dans des cheveux châtains.

C'était dur, dur de prendre des décisions…

¤

- Alors pourquoi j'arrive pas à partir, là ?

- Parce que je te tiens ?

¤

Des doigts qui s'entrelacèrent sur un ventre.

¤

- Peut-être… qu'on devrait faire d'autres règles ? Pour éviter…

- Et si on arrêtait d'éviter ? Et si on se laissait vivre ?

- Heero ?

- Arrêtons de nous voiler la face, Duo, nous sortons ensemble depuis huit mois, qu'on le veuille ou non.

- Naaan dis pas les mots qui fâchent… je veux pas qu'on échange nos charentaises et qu'on commence à parler de « nous » pour dire « toi et moi » quand on répond aux invits…

- On sort ensemble, Duo. Et on le fait déjà un petit peu. Ce sont mes chaussons qui sont à tes pieds. Et je porte tes chaussettes.

- Et meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerde je vais devoir dire à Kev que je ne suis pas célibataire…

- Parce que tu le vois encore ?

- Pas de jalousie à deux balles, tu vois Réléna.

- C'est pour le travail.

- C'est mon ami.

¤

Concession ?

Chacun restait sur ses positions ?

¤

- Et si… tu disais à Alvin…

- Kevin.

- Bref. Si tu lui disais que… tu avais quelqu'un ?

- Tu le dirais à Réléna, toi ?

- Ce n'est pas la terre entière.

- Mais c'est tout un monde. Alors tu lui dirais ?

- Hn.

- Hn ?

- Hn, hn.

¤

Un grand pas.

Un sourire qui avait un peu peur de s'étirer.

Trop de douceur d'un seul coup pour un châtain.

Un sourire canaille pour un brun.

¤

- Et si on arrêtait de se prendre la tête pour ne pas se prendre la tête ? C'est fatigant le denial…

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Hm ¤ baiser dans le cou ¤ alors ?

- ¤ paupières qui se fermèrent alors que ses cheveux étaient doucement dénattés et que des lèvres frôlaient sa nuque ¤ . C'est une idée… on va essayer, ro…

¤

Ah oui, il y avait des petits noms.

Et des baisers.

Et des regards aussi.

Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait être aveugles !

¤

¤

_Fin du flash-back _

¤

A partir du moment où on a compris qu'il fallait être con pour se comprendre, qu'il fallait faire des bourdes pour avancer et qu'il fallait qu'on s'aime pour se supporter dans tous les sens du terme et pour se laisser aller, ben…

On s'est toujours fritté pour des conneries mais au moins on savait pourquoi on se réconciliait surtout.

Parce qu'on était très cons.

Connement amoureux. C'est difficile à admettre quand même, mais bon !

Et si aujourd'hui la terre entière n'était pas au courant…

Ben nous on le savait, il était temps.

Il n'y avait rien de pire que d'être les dindons de la farce.

Spectateur de sa propre histoire, c'est pas cool !

Oops je suis en retard, je dois vous laisser, j'ai rendez-vous avec l'imbécile heureux d'être avec moi.

Et moi je suis l'idiot du village le plus chanceux du monde.

Je n'ai plus peur de nous comme m'avait dit Heero il y a longtemps, bien longtemps.

Enfin si, un petit peu quand même.

¤

¤

**OWARI **

* * *

**Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que cette chose vous aura plu ! **

**Mici et à bientôt ! **

**Mithy ¤ mini come-back, rentrée de bougeotte, pas encore en vacances – pas avant novembre XD ¤ **

**Ps : SAAPPY SAAAAAAAAP (caramels bonbons et chocolaaaaats) **


End file.
